


Sharpen Your Claws

by sixlettrsodapop



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/pseuds/sixlettrsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gen. Teen Wolf drabble collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny had a plan. It had been stupid and idealized and he hadn’t really believe anything was going to happen no matter what Jackson had said at the time, but he’d had a plan. Now his plan is in shambles and half the pack is gone or worse. He’s pretty sure Isaac and Jackson are going to tear each other to pieces before they make it to a safe place, Lydia’s finally broken down and started crying a few miles back, and there’s blood coating his clothes and the bat he’d grabbed at the last minute is slippery in his hands.

“What was I supposed to do, Isaac? If it was Danny or someone else, who would you choose?” Jackson’s growling and he’s backed Isaac into a corner of the house they’ve stopped in; Isaac’s growling back and Danny imagines that’s how he looks right now; panicked and covered in blood, confused. Not knowing what they need to do right now.

Danny ignores them and drops the bat, lets it roll across the floor and gathers Lydia into his arms, knowing he’s smearing blood down her front, but also knowing she needs to human contact more than anything else right now. He holds her against his chest and pets her hair and there’s just so much blood and she’s crying against his chest, he can feel the tears soaking his shirt even more while Isaac and Jackson continue to growl in the background.

He had a plan; it didn’t involve losing most of their friends and it definitely didn’t involve Lydia crying while Jackson and Isaac fought. But they’re alive and together and not turning. So he can hold on hope for a little bit longer, until they find more survivors or die trying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that Danny’s family has magic blood and his mom teaches him to use the magic found in nature.

“I told you, believe in yourself and the magic will come.”

His mom is smiling, eyes fond as she watches Stiles huff and close his eyes. His muttered, “Deaton told me to be the spark. That was easier to believe.” doesn’t go unnoticed and Danny lets out a groan, passing a hand over his eyes. They’ve had this talk about how Stiles shouldn’t talk about Deaton; his mom doesn’t like Deaton, scoffs at the idea of learned magic instead of born magic. It’s the reason Danny has to drive to the next city over to take Claire’s cat to the vet; they’re actually not allowed to go to Deaton’s clinic, she says it taints their blood.

Stiles is taking in deep breaths and he’s humming, arms held out in front of him, fingers outstretched and tense. He looks like a very poor excuse for a zombie and Danny would laugh if he didn’t fear what punishment his mom would come up with. For a minute, Danny thinks Stiles lost concentration again and he’s going to suggest they give up for the day, but there’s a warm breeze that ruffles his hair and has his mom’s lilies dancing in the flowerbeds. With the breeze, the smell of lilies and Stiles’ shampoo and his mom’s perfume invades his nose, but underlying that is the warmth of fire, the dark smell of the woods behind their house, the tang of sweat and power, and the pure prick from the magic that rushes from Stiles. Stiles is a range of colors, purple and green and yellow dancing up his arms and across his face as he pulls the power, the magic from the air around him and deep from his blood.

Stiles can’t hold it long and when he breaks his concentration, the magic rushes back to fill the gaps it left when Stiles tugged it to him. Danny feels the touch of the magic, could pull it to him if he wanted to, but lets it go and takes in Stiles bright grin as he watches the color fade from his skin.

“That was so cool,” he breathes out and directs that grin to Danny. He looks like he might cry.

“You look like you’re going to cry,” he points out and whoever said he was the smoothest in their group needed to reevaluate their list.

“Nah, just happy.” If he ducks his head and wipes at his eyes, Danny will keep quiet about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off a head canon that Jackson, Danny, Matt, and Isaac were all friends until all the bad stuff started happening (IE Isaac’s abuse, Matt’s drowning, etc.); ages are between 10 and 15.

“Jackson, why aren’t we at Isaac’s? He said the other day he got the new Batman comic and I want to see it.”

Danny’s lying on Jackson’s bed, feet hanging over the edge and he’s glaring at Jackson as though this is his fault.

“He’s weird and comics are lame.”

“They are not; you have comics, Jackson and Isaac’s not weird. He’s awesome.”

“Got a crush there, Danny?”

Danny’s face falls and Jackson feels bad, but he doesn’t want Danny to get hurt like Isaac is.

**

Danny lets Jackson spend the next day by himself and goes to see Isaac on his own; maybe Matt will be there too and they can talk about Batman without Jackson interrupting to go on about Captain America for once. Mr. Lahey opens the door and glares down at Danny, glasses sliding down his nose. He wants to walk away because Isaac’s dad is scary, scarier now that Cam is gone, but he wants to see Isaac too.

“Can I see Isaac?”

“No. Isaac said he doesn’t like you anymore.”

Then the door is closed in his face and he gapes a little because adults shouldn’t be that rude.

**

Danny doesn’t give up; he goes to Isaac’s house every day for two weeks until he finally sees Isaac outside. He almost calls out to him, but Isaac’s sitting on the step with his knees pulled to his chest and Danny doesn’t want to scare him. He walks over slowly and stops in front of Isaac, knocking his knee into Isaac’s shoulder.

“Long time, no see.”

“Can you please just leave me alone?”

Isaac’s voice is wrecked, rough as though he’s been screaming or crying and when he looks up at Danny, his eyes are swimming with tears and one’s bruising.

“Did someone hit you? Me and Jackson could have helped you in a fight.”

“Just, go.” Isaac says and his voice breaks on the end.

He pushes himself up from the step and shoulders past Danny, tensing when his dad calls out for him. It doesn’t take Danny long to figure out what’s going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alpha twin bonding

“What are you doing? Come on.”

It’s a low growl and Ethan shoves his phone in his pocket, following his brother through the undergrowth of the Beacon Hills preserve. Hale’s pack is gone, still at the hospital with Danny and thinking of him brings an ache to Ethan’s chest hard enough to have him pausing for a moment before Aiden growls again and he runs. They were lucky, able to slip away while the rest fought and Aiden’s determined to get away before Hale comes after them; Ethan doesn’t blame him, wants to survive this dumb plan too, but he actually liked Danny. His heart is telling him to turn around and go back to the hospital, explain everything and beg for forgiveness, but his brain and a tiny voice that sounds a lot like his brother is telling him to follow Aiden and everything will be okay, just wait, you’ll see. So he bounds after Aiden, branches snapping as they escape Beacon Hills before Hale catches on.

They stop on the edges of Hale’s territory and rest, sprawled on the damp grass and Ethan counts as he heals. Aiden’s pacing near his feet, kicking his legs every time he gets caught on them and almost falls as he swears into his phone. Ethan fingers his phone and pulls it out, scrolling to Danny’s text thread and he stares at the last message, a simple  _okay_  and Ethan stops himself from sending an  _Are you okay?_  text because of course Danny’s not okay. He was just nearly killed and it was Ethan’s fault; he locks the phone and puts it away, looking at Aiden just as his phone hits the ground and pops apart. Aiden catches his eyes and they flash red; Ethan has just enough time to throw his hands up and catch Aiden as he jumps and it’s a tussle before Ethan gets Aiden pinned, breathing hard. There’s blood running down his side and splattering over the grass from where Aiden’s claws got him and he breathes in, shoving the pain down to stare at his twin.

“What was that for?”

Aiden struggles underneath him for a moment before going limp, but Ethan doesn’t loosen his grip; he knows all the tricks by now and it’s not usual for him to take Aiden down. There’s a reason Aiden’s the brawn and he’s the brain after all.

“You should have just killed him like we planned, Ethan. All you caused was us to be alone again and a whole lot of trouble for everyone else.”

“I couldn’t do that.” Ethan’s breath rushes out of him when Aiden flips them and his back hits the ground hard; he feels a couple of his ribs snap and slows his breathing enough so it doesn’t hurt when he inhales.

“Obviously.”

Aiden shoves his shoulders into the ground and gets up, picking his phone up and snapping it back together. Ethan waits for his ribs to heal and stands up, running his fingers over the rip in the side of his shirt and Aiden swallows, reaching out and patting Ethan’s shoulder. It’s an unspoken apology; Ethan doesn’t know what for, but he nods and they run again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny/Jackson brotp moment

The laptop’s been on for less than five minutes when there’s an incoming call and Danny falls on his bed, scrubbing a hand through his still wet hair and accepting the call. Jackson’s face appears and he looks just as disgruntled as he did in Beacon Hills, if not more so.

“London’s not suiting you, is it? I told you it was dumb to leave.” Danny pulls the laptop closer and clicks over to his email, half listening as Jackson talks about his day which admittedly is not as interesting as he seems to think it is.

“You’re not even listening, are you? Why do I even talk to you still?”

“I just don’t find your playback of what happened in your day interesting.”

Jackson rolls his eyes and flops back on his own bed, throwing an arm over his eyes and Danny takes the time while Jackson’s pouting to check his phone, smiling at the new message from Ethan.

“What’s that grin about?”

Danny drops his phone at Jackson’s question and the other boy laughs at his flailing attempts to catch it before it crashes to the floor.

“Just a guy, nothing,” Jackson’s laugh cuts off and a smirk replaces it. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You were thinking it.”

“I was. Be careful, alright?”

Danny raises an eyebrow at his computer screen and takes in Jackson’s expression, a mix of happiness and innocence.

“You’re not going to do the third degree?”

“Nah. It’s not like I can punch the guy if I don’t like him anyway.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny would be that snarky pack member who doesn’t listen to anyone’s dumb arguments and shuts them down whenever they try to drag him into them.

Danny thought this would be the easy group to drive somewhere; just Scott and Isaac in the backseat, being quiet and cute and Ethan in the passenger seat, sleeping. They’d get to the beach and meet everyone else there and it would be a nice outing for everyone after the latest disaster to strike Beacon Hills. Danny was wrong about this; very, very wrong and now he had a grumpy boyfriend in his passenger seat who kept shooting dangerously vicious looks into the backseat where Isaac and Scott were quietly sniping at each other over something that sounded really dumb.

“I swear if you two don’t stop, I’m pulling out the dog whistle app.”

Scott’s mouth snaps shut and he catches Danny’s eye in the rearview mirror, slight pout forming on his mouth.

“You realize Jackson was my best friend for years, right? I’m immune to that.”

Scott sighs and flops back against the seat, head rolling against the top to look at Isaac and the smirk the other boy is sporting; Danny chooses to ignore whatever they’re planning and laces his fingers with Ethan’s, letting the wolf lean his head against the window and start to drift off in the quiet until the muttering in the backseat picks up again until they’re back to sniping.

“I’m serious, I’m never driving anyone anywhere again.”

“You said that last time.” Ethan mutters, sleepy and slightly disgruntled sounding.

He looks in the rearview mirror and Isaac catches his eye, eyes wide and pouting.

“Immune to that one too. Now be quiet.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny/Lydia brOTP bonding

> It was raining the day Danny got the text from Jackson that had said, in awful text speak, that he managed to get Lydia to agree to go out with him. Danny had shrugged, texted back something congratulatory, and went back to practicing with his sax. If he had been melodramatic or Jackson, he probably would have said the weather reflected his mood, but he wasn’t and it hadn’t because he really didn’t care. Jackson wasn’t his type and Lydia definitely wasn’t his type and Jackson had been pining after Lydia for weeks. It was pathetic to be honest and he’d been glad that Jackson would finally stop.

 

> A few months later he was regretting giving the relationship his blessing. Not that Jackson would have listened to him if he’d told him to not date Lydia, but Danny likes to think he has some power over his best friend’s decisions. Lydia’s chattering at Jackson, not with him, and Danny’s mourning the fact he chose to sit with Jackson instead of his friends from band; at least the band kids acted like he existed. Jackson’s too busy trying to keep up with Lydia and the rest of the lacrosse team keeps side-eyeing him like he’s going to launch himself at them and shove his tongue down their throats to even consider talking to them. So he takes a bite of his sandwich and zones out, thinking of what he has to do and contemplating between sax practice and running with Pele. Lydia’s giving him a disgruntled look when he comes back in and starts packing up to leave and he’s not dumb; Danny knows Lydia’s pretty, beautiful even if he wanted to be cliché, but he hopes Jackson would smack him if he ever looked at a guy the way he’s staring at Lydia right now.
> 
> He doesn’t do anything when he gets home like he said he was doing to. Instead, he ends up sprawled across the couch, Pele half in his lap and half spread across his legs and his little brother sitting on the floor in front of the couch, switching between coloring and watching Ratatouille. He’s half asleep when his phone vibrates off the table and Alex picks it up, handing it to Danny when he holds out his hand.
> 
> _What are you doing?_
> 
> _Baby-sitting_
> 
> It’s another half hour and Danny’s nearly asleep again before the doorbell rings and Pele launches herself off him, paws digging into his thighs before she’s bounding to the door, barks echoing in the hall and Alex squealing as he pelts off after her. Danny groans and rolls off the couch, landing on his feet and walking to the front door, grabbing Pele’s collar in one hand and hauling her back as Alex opens the door; Lydia’s standing there, lips pursed and looking extremely bored or as if Danny has offended her by answering the door. She doesn’t change her facial expression very often; then again, neither does Jackson. Danny’s starting to believe they really do belong together.
> 
> “Can I help you?”
> 
> “You don’t like me and I don’t like you, but we both like Jackson so we’ll have to tolerate each other at least. So get your little brother and let’s go to the mall.”
> 
> Danny kind of hates the mall and only goes when it’s absolutely needed, but he decides he hates the mall even more with Lydia than he normally does. Alex is heavy on his hip and Lydia’s humming under her breath faintly as she looks at a display of men’s cologne or aftershave; he can’t tell from here, but he knows that Jackson wouldn’t wear it.
> 
> “You know, Alex has a bedtime and he needs to eat before that.”
> 
> Lydia hmm’s at him and he can’t stop from rolling his eyes as he walks over to her; Alex yawns into his neck to punctuate his last statement.
> 
> “Jackson would never wear that.”
> 
> “I know. It’s for you.”
> 
> One of Danny’s eyebrows rises at that and Lydia scoffs, picking up a bottle.
> 
> “Don’t question it, just appreciate.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three separate wolf!Danny drabbles

Danny doesn’t remember the night in full; he just has snatches of what happened. He knows he was out with Ethan, knows he was slipped something to make him loose and his head fuzzy and a lot less likely to say no than he normally was. He definitely remembers the fear coursing through his body, the speed of his heart when he realized exactly what was going on. He remembers blacking out and Jackson tells him later Aiden knocked him in the back of the head when he stumbled out of Ethan’s car.

When he comes to, the fear’s been replaced with confusion and fire and ice. He blinks and Jackson swims into focus; his mouth is moving, but Danny’s ears are filled with cotton and he can’t focus on anything other than the fire in his side and the ice slowly filling his body. Slowly, painfully, the fire leaves his side and follows the ice and the whine ripped from his throat is pained and high-pitched. Jackson’s hands are on his shoulders, weight solid and comforting as his body jerks and breaks, knits itself back together and he’s crying, sobs echoing in the empty room.

“I’m sorry. Derek had to; I told him not to. I knew you wouldn’t want it.” Jackson’s babbling and Danny would laugh because he sounds like Stilinski, but if he opens his mouth, he’ll scream.

He can feel Jackson’s hands, one in his hair and the other petting at his chest. The fire is licking at the ice filling his chest and his body spasms, arching up and he hears the snap of bones. The sound that comes out is half scream and half sob and his hands scrabble at the floor beneath him, digging into the carpet and just holding. It takes him a moment to come back down, to realize the pain is gone and all that’s left is his panting into the empty room.

* * *

Danny’s wolf hurts. It’s not physical pain, he’s fine and able to function, but there’s an ache in his bones and all he wants to do is curl up in bed and hide. There’s a whine itching in the back of his throat and an empty pit in his stomach that not even Isaac can make go away, no matter how hard the boy tries. Danny knows it’s making Isaac hurt, can feel the separate ache that’s caused by his mate’s pain and pushing him away, but he hurts and his wolf misses Jackson. Jackson who left, who changed his number and deleted all his social networks, who doesn’t log into Skype anymore and Derek who won’t tell him anything, no matter how much Danny begs and pleads with him.

Stiles is the one who comes through and helps him, who finds him curled up in bed, whining low and avoiding the rest of the pack. He cards his fingers through Danny’s hair and explains that the pain will go away, that he just needs to get up and continue on with his life. Danny pushes his head into Stiles’ stroking, letting the whine in his throat die out and lets Stiles babble about how the pack is, listening as he skirts over saying anything about Isaac and Danny feels a pang of guilt deep in his stomach over abandoning Isaac. He burrows further into his blanket nest and pulls a pillow over his head, effectively cutting Stiles off.

“Just, come back when you’re ready.”

* * *

Danny can feel it in his bones; the rain, the lightening, the thunder. He didn’t hate storms before the bite, he just found them mildly annoying. He didn’t like getting wet as he ran to the car or his house, but they were calming. He liked wrapping up in a blanket with Isaac and spending the storm watch movies with the other boy.

Now, he likes to run in the storms with Isaac beside him. The wolf inside him relishes the feel of the rain pattering on his skin, the roar of the wind and rain against his hears and most of all, the thunder that rattles through his bones and makes him throw his head back and howl.


End file.
